Western States Hockey League
| champion = Wichita Jr. Thunder (2016-17) | website = WSHL | ceo = | TV = |most_champs = Phoenix Polar Bears (7)}} Established in 1993, the Western States Hockey League (WSHL) is an Amateur Athletic Union (AAU)-sanctioned, junior ice hockey league. The WSHL was previously sanctioned by USA Hockey from 1994–2011. The 2016–17 regular season features 30 (two team folded before the season, one folded mid-season) teams competing across four divisions, all playing a 52-game regular season schedule (except the Phoenix Knights, who only played 49 games), which mimics what players would experience at the collegiate level. This is the second season operating as a UHU-sanctioned Tier II league. History Year one consisted of six teams, spanning Arizona, California, Nevada and Utah, with all member clubs playing a 30-game schedule operating as Tier III Junior B teams. The Anaheim Jr. Ducks won the first-ever Thorne Cup Championship that year and is the only franchise from the inaugural season still in existence, now operating as the Long Beach Bombers. Current Commissioner Ron White took over operation of the WSHL in 1995 and continued to expand it over time eventually growing to the current 28 teams stretching across 14 states, making it the second largest junior hockey league in North America. In 2007 the WSHL upgraded their league status from the Tier III Junior B level to Junior A to attract higher quality prospects. In 2011 the league would join the Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) and dropped its USA Hockey sanctioning1 leading to the loss of its most successful franchise, the Phoenix Polar Bears, while adding many new teams. After the WSHL's success without USA Hockey the United Hockey Union was formed under the AAU sanctioning along with the Northern States Hockey League (NSHL) and the Midwest Junior Hockey League (MWJHL). The UHU leagues continued to operate with Tier III Junior A player requirements. In 2015, the WSHL Board of Governors announced the approval of the league to start competing as a Tier II-level player league for a higher caliber of play beginning in the 2015–16 season. Prior to the announcement the only Tier II-level league in the United States was the North American Hockey League. As part of the approval to Tier II status, the Board of Governors also announced the formation of the Western Prospects League, a UHU approved Tier III development league for the WHL.2 The WSHL has had numerous teams attend and win the USA Hockey National Championship over the years and most recently, the El Paso Rhinos were crowned the United Hockey Union National Champions in 2014. The WSHL has had great success in moving players on to the college hockey ranks through the “Western States Shootout”, an annual all-league showcase held every December in Las Vegas, Nevada. The event averages in excess of 80 scouts in attendance, all of whom are looking to bolster their roster for the following season. The 2014–15 regular season featured 28 teams competing across four divisions, all playing a 46-game regular season schedule, which mimics what players would experience at the collegiate level. Hockey politics in Texas extended into the legal realm and resulted in the Polar Ice House closing its doors. This facility was the home arena of the Dallas Ice Jets and a new expansion franchise, the Texas Attack. With the loss of their ice rink both teams had to bow out of the 2014–15 season and there has been no announcement if the teams will return. The San Diego Gulls announced they were changing their name to the San Diego Sabers to allow for the new American Hockey League team in town to take the San Diego Gulls moniker. On June 1, 2015 the league announced the addition of an expansion team to begin play for the 2015-16 season based in Vancouver, Washington. The team has some of the same ownership as the Lake Tahoe Icemen The later announced it would be called the Vancouver Rangers. According to the release the league is hoping to add a couple more teams in the northwest region for the 2016-17 season. On April 28, 2016; the league added the Bellingham Blazers who had previously played in the Northern Pacific Hockey League. The Missoula Maulers folded in May of 2016 after a dispute with the arena management at the Glacier Ice Rink. Apparently, the North American 3 Hockey League added a team to be based in Missoula that will be called the Missoula Bruins shortly after the team decided to end operations. On May 31, 2016 the league announced the addition of the Breckenridge Bucks formerly of the Rocky Mountain Junior Hockey League. The Bucks would later relocate to Vail, Colorado and be renamed the Vail Powder Hounds. On June 18, 2016 it was announced for the 2016-17 season the Salt Lake City Moose would be renamed the Utah Outliers. The team would continue to play out of the Accord Ice Center in West Valley City. The unusual renaming is apparently from an affiliation with a hockey school in Utah. In late September 2016 the league suspended the operations of the Whitefish Wolverines. The league also stated that the league was already working on new ownership for a team in the city to begin play for the 2017-18 season. The Colorado Evolution folded in early October 2016. The Vail Powder Hounds were removed from the league around November 10, 2016. At the time of their folding the team had a record of 1-11-0-2 with 19 goals scored and 139 goals allowed. On May 24, 2017 the Butte Cobras, who's ownership transferred to the Butte Amateur Hockey Association back in April acquired the North American 3 Hockey League franchise rights to the Glacier Nationals and withdrew from the WSHL to join the NA3HL. The Tulsa Jr. Oilers were quietly removed from the league after the 2016-17 season. The former Seattle Ravens of the United States Premier 3 Hockey League join the league for the 2017-18 season as the Kent Ravens. The Vancouver Rangers relocate to Bremerton, Washington and are renamed the West Sound Warriors for the 2017-18 season assuming the identity of the team that played in the United States Premier 3 Hockey League for the 2016-17 season. On July 27, 2017 the Idaho Jr. Steelheads announced they were changing their name to the Idaho IceCats. Around September 28, 2017 the Kent Ravens were removed from the league listing and were not mentioned on the league's weekly notes for the Northwest Division. The Las Vegas Storm were removed from the league website September 29th, 2017 after being mentioned as having their season opener pushed back to October 12th in a posting on the league website previewing the weekend of September 29-October 1. The team's website through the WSHL was also deactivated. The team folded due to lack of players and team management worked with the league on getting their players on other teams in the league upon suspending operations. The Arizona Hawks folded sometime in early October 2017 as they were not listed on the WSHL's Weekly notes for the Western Division for the weekend of October 6th. Teams Thorne Cup Champions * 2016-2017 Wichita Jr. Thunder * 2015-2016 Idaho Jr. Steelheads (No UHU championship tournament held) * 2014-2015 Idaho Jr. Steelheads (No UHU championship tournament held) * 2013-2014 El Paso Rhinos (UHU National Champions) * 2012-2013 Idaho Jr. Steelheads (UHU National Champions) * 2011-2012 Idaho Jr. Steelheads * 2010-2011 Idaho Jr. Steelheads (El Paso Rhinos (Junior A Runner-up) * 2009-2010 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2008-2009 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2007-2008 El Paso Rhinos * 2006-2007 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2005-2006 Fort Worth Texans * 2004-2005 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2003-2004 Phoenix Polar Bears * 2002-2003 Phoenix Polar Bears (Junior B National Champions) * 2001-2002 Phoenix Polar Bears (Junior B Runner-up) * 2000-2001 Ventura Mariners * 1999-2000 Ventura Mariners (Junior B National Champions) * 1998-1999 Ventura Mariners * 1997-1998 Flagstaff Mountaineers * 1996-1997 Flagstaff Mountaineers * 1995-1996 Anaheim Junior Ducks * 1994-1995 Anaheim Junior Ducks Team history Full list of teams that have played in the WSHL. Bold = Current franchise * Anaheim Junior Ducks – (Anaheim, California) 1994–96 → Southern California Jr. Bombers * Arizona Bandits – (Phoenix, Arizona) 1994–95 * Las Vegas Junior Aces – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 1994–95 → Las Vegas Jr. Thunder * San Jose Junior Sharks – (San Jose, California) 1994–96 * Utah Lightning – (Salt Lake City, Utah) 1994–96 → Utah Jr. Grizzlies * Ventura Mariners – (Simi Valley, California) 1994–2001 * Las Vegas Junior Thunder – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 1995–96 * Alaska Arctic Ice – (Anchorage, Alaska) 1996–99 * Flagstaff Mountaineers – (Flagstaff, Arizona) 1996–99 * New Mexico Ice Breakers – (Albuquerque, New Mexico) 1996–2001 * Southern California Junior Bombers – (Lakewood, California) 1996–2006 → Bay City Bombers * Utah Junior Grizzlies – (Salt Lake City, Utah) 1996–2001 → Salt Lake Maple Leafs * Colorado Cougars – (Denver, Colorado) 1997–99 * Fairbanks Ice Dogs – (Fairbanks, Alaska) 1997–99 * Las Vegas Bandits – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 1997–98 * Peninsula Hellfighters – (Soldotna, Alaska) 1997–98 → Peninsula Chinooks * Sinbad Sailors – (Anchorage, Alaska) 1997–99 * Utah Valley Golden Eagles – (Provo, Utah) 1997–2002 * Las Vegas Blackjacks – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 1998–99 * Nevada Gamblers – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 1998–2000 * Peninsula Chinooks - (Soldotna, Alaska) 1998-99 * Yukon Claim Jumpers – (Whitehorse, Yukon) 1998–99 * Phoenix Polar Bears – (Phoenix, Arizona) 1999–2011 → Phoenix Knights * Las Vegas Outlaws – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 2000–01 * Nevada Rattlers – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 2001–03 * Salt Lake Maple Leafs – (Salt Lake City, Utah) 2001–02 → Utah Jr. Grizzlies * San Diego Surf – (San Diego, California) 2001–08 → San Diego Gulls * Valencia Flyers – (Valencia, California) 2001–03, 2009–present → Valencia Vipers (2003–09) * Capital Thunder – (Roseville, California) 2002–04, 2005–09 → Bakersfield Jr. Condors * Utah Junior Grizzlies – (Salt Lake City, Utah) 2002–04 * Bazooka Blues – (Tulsa, Oklahoma) 2004–06 → Tulsa Rampage * Dallas Titans – (Dallas, Texas) 2004–06 * Idaho Rattlers – (Boise, Idaho) 2004–06 * Valencia Vipers – (Valencia, California) 2004–09 → Valencia Flyers * Cajun Catahoulas – (Lafayette, Louisiana) 2005–08 → Texas Renegades * Fort Worth Texans – (Fort Worth, Texas) 2005–06 * Peoria Coyotes – (Peoria, Arizona) 2005–07 * San Antonio Diablos – (San Antonio, Texas) 2005–10 * Bay City Bombers – (Lakewood, California) 2006–10 → Long Beach Bombers * Dallas Hawks – (Addison, Texas) 2006–09 * El Paso Rhinos – (El Paso, Texas) 2006–present * Long Beach Bulldogs – (Lakewood, CA) 2006–07 * Tucson Tilt – (Tucson, Arizona) 2006–07 * Tulsa Rampage – (Tulsa, Oklahoma) 2006–11 → Cheyenne Stampede * Colorado Outlaws – (Westminster, Colorado) 2007–09 → Boulder Jr. Bison * San Diego Gulls – (Escondido, California) 2008–15 → San Diego Sabers * Texas Renegades – (Dallas, Texas) 2008–09 → New Mexico Renegades * Arizona RedHawks – (Peoria, Arizona) 2009–15 → Arizona Hawks * Bakersfield Junior Condors – (Bakersfield, California) 2009–11 → Ogden Mustangs * Boulder Junior Bison – (Superior, Colorado) 2009–14 → Colorado RoughRiders * Fresno Monsters – (Fresno, California) 2009–present * Idaho Junior Steelheads – (Boise, Idaho) 2009–present * New Mexico Renegades – (Rio Rancho, New Mexico) 2009–14 → Springfield Express * Long Beach Bombers – (Lakewood, California) 2010–present * Texas Junior Brahmas – (North Richland Hills, Texas) 2010–14 * Cheyenne Stampede – (Cheyenne, Wyoming) 2011–present * Dallas Ice Jets – (Grapevine, Texas) 2011–14 * Dallas Snipers – (Euless, Texas) 2011–present * Park City Moose – (Park City, Utah) 2011–12 → Salt Lake City Moose * Phoenix Knights – (Gilbert, Arizona) 2011–present * Ogden Mustangs (Ogden, Utah) (2011–present) * Bay Area Seals – (Daly City, California) 2012–13 → Lake Tahoe Blue * Ontario Avalanche – (Ontario, California) 2012–present * Salt Lake City Moose – (Salt Lake City, Utah) 2012–present * Seattle Totems – (Mountlake Terrace, Washington) 2012–present * Southern Oregon Spartans – (Medford, Oregon) 2012–present * Tulsa Junior Oilers – (Tulsa, Oklahoma) 2012–present * Wichita Junior Thunder – (Wichita, Kansas) 2012–present * Colorado Junior Eagles – (Fort Collins, Colorado) 2013–present * Lake Tahoe Blue – (South Lake Tahoe, California) 2013–15 → Tahoe Icemen * Missoula Maulers – (Missoula, Montana) 2013–2016 * Butte Cobras – (Butte, Montana) 2014–present * Casper Coyotes – (Casper, Wyoming) 2014–present * Colorado Evolution – (Denver, Colorado) 2014–2016 folded October 2016 * Colorado RoughRiders – (Superior, Colorado) 2014–15 → Superior RoughRiders * Las Vegas Storm – (Las Vegas, Nevada) 2014–present * Oklahoma City Blazers – (Oklahoma City, Oklahoma) 2014–present * Springfield Express – (Springfield, Missouri) 2014–present * Whitefish Wolverines – (Whitefish, Montana) 2014–2016, operations suspended by league September 2016 * Arizona Hawks – (Peoria, Arizona) 2015–present * San Diego Sabers – (Escondido, California) 2015–present * Superior RoughRiders – (Superior, Colorado) 2015–present * Tahoe Icemen – (South Lake Tahoe, California) 2015–present * Vancouver Rangers – (Vancouver, Washington) 2015–present * Bellingham Blazers – (Bellingham, Washington) 2016–present * Vail Powder Hounds (2016-2016) quietly removed from the league November 2016 Notable alumni Sin Bad Sailors 1996 - 1997 *Eddie Garrison - Phoenix Desert Rats, Empire State Cobras Bay Cities Bombers *Matt Wolf - Oswego State *Anthony Massoto - Colgate University *Manu Manu - Johnson & Wales College *Chris Fratterigo - Fitchburg State 2000-2001 *Mike Heindi - German Elite Pro League *Malk Tatavosian - Concordia College 2001-2002 *Cory Anderson - Johnson & Wales College *Aman Kler - Johnson & Wales College 2002-2003 *Mark Schnider - Nichols College *Shane Mohr - OPJHL: Brampton Capitals, Milton Icehawks 2004-2005 *Kyle Cook - Nichols College Idaho Rattlers 2006-2007 *Blaise Leal - UMBC Phoenix Polar Bears *David Lehman - WHL: Moose Jaw Warriors, USHL: Des Moines Buccaneers *Edwin Trebian - NAHL: Central Texas Blackhawks, CHL: Oklahoma Blazers, Arizona Sundogs *Derek Tijan - NAHL: Minnesota Blizzard *Blane Pohl - NAHL: Central Texas Blackhawks 2001-2002 *Kilby Griff - Hamline University *Jason Stellino - Hamline University *Jason Loughrey - NAHL Springfield Jr. Blues 2002-2003 *Dustin Droscher - CHL: Fort Worth Brahmas *Dusty Collins - Univ. of Northern Michigan, AHL: Springfield Falcons. Drafted by the Tampa Bay Lightning in the 5th round in 2004, 163rd overall *Tyler Haskins - USHL: Sioux City Musketeers, OHL: Guelph Storm, Toronto St. Michael Majors, Saginaw Spirit. Drafted by the Detroit Red Wings in the 5th round in 2004, 162nd overall *Aaron Quinton - University of Oklahoma ACHA Div. 1 2004-2005 *Hartley Krulicki - Univ. of Manitoba *Joe Lorentz - Hamline University *Max Mobley - NAHL: North Iowa Outlaws *Stephen Mcleod - NAHL: North Iowa Outlaws *Lee Joos - NAHL: Minnesota Blizzard *Ryna Shelfoe - NAHL: Minnesota Blizzard *Ryan Bezdicek - NAHL: Fargo Jets *Alex Brownlee - WHL: Regina Pats *Curtis Kelner - WHL: Calgary Hitmen, Spokane Chiefs *Brian Cooke - Wayne State San Diego Surf *David Brito - Sacred Heart University, WCHL: San Diego Gulls 2002-2003 *Joey Perricone - WHL: Moose Jaw Warriors *Warren Ruibinoff - Lakeforest University 2006-2007 *Itan Chavira - USHL: Ohio Blue Jackets Valencia Vipers/Flyers 2004-2005 *Rene Huegli - Switzerland Professional Hockey *Lavrenty Kazaryan - NAHL: Helena Bighorns *Joey Howard - USHL: Topeka Scarcrows *Blake Miller - Finlandia University *Coby Robinson - American International College Dallas Titans 2004-2005 *Martin Winzer - NAHL: Santa Fe Roadrunners, CHL: Tulsa Oilers *Joel Rechlicz - NAHL: Santa Fe Roadrunners, UHL: Chicago Hounds, UHL: Kalamazoo Wings, AHL: Albany River Rats, NHL: New York Islanders El Paso Rhinos 2006-2007 *Zach Jaraczerski - St. Norbert College *Tad Norris - NAHL: Kenai River Brown Bears *Corey Jendras - NAHL: Topeka Roadrunners *Daniel Barnes - OPJHL: Vaughan Vipers Tulsa Rampage 2006-2007 *Billy Strain - Nichols College *Dennis Capa - UMASS Boston *Joshua Erhardt - NAHL: Alaska Avalanche *Kent Kirby - Nichols College *Connor Nunnally - Nichols College *Dan Swanson - Concordia College Cajun Catahoulas 2005-2006 *Cary Chiampi - OPJHL: Oswego Admirals Fort Worth Texans 2004-2005 *Austin Smith - Drafted by the Dallas Stars in the 5th round in 2007, 128th overall Ventura Mariners *Ryan Weber - University of Findlay Div 1 NCAA *Keoni Huegli- Switzerland Professional Hockey *Brandon Crawford-West - USHL: Tri-City Storm, Miami (Ohio) University *Stephen Schofield - Fitchburg State *Ricardo Hernandez - Buffalo State *Cyle McCorkle - Buffalo State *Rocky Reeves - Buffalo State *Jason Davis - Buffalo State Utah Junior Grizzlies 1997-1998 *Rich Dempsey -ACHA Div 1. Kent State University *George Avery - WCHL Idaho Steelheads, CHL Lubbock Cotton Kings, CHL Amarillo Rattlers *Nate Gorney - ACHA Div 1. *Gergely Majoross - Alban Vola Fe Vita H.C.- Austria *Szabolcs Fekete - Alban Vola FeVita H.C. - Austria Utah Golden Eagles 2001-2002 *Matt Trojovsky - WHL: Swift Current Broncos, *Mike Pope - Fredonia State, OPJHL: Trenton Sting Utah Lightning 1996-1997 *Ryan Hrankowski - Univ. of Minnesota-Crookston New Mexico Breakers *Jeremy Bechdel - Neumann College *Scott Meehan - New England College *Kurtis Dukelow - New England College Flagstaff Mountaineers *Vince Malts - QMJHL: Hull Olympiques, ECHL: Arkansas Riverblades, Pee-Dee Pride, Charlotte Checkers, Augusta Lynx, Bakersfield Condors, UHL: Rockford Icehogs, Elmira Jackals, Drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the 7th round in 1998 *Dean Vandervort - Cortland State *Ed Harding - ECHL: Assistant Coach Arkansas RiverBlades, QMJHL: Assistant Coach Lewiston MAINiacs Nevada Rattlers 2001-2002 *Joe Dramise - UMASS Dartmouth *PJ Miles - Northeastern University Salt Lake Maple Leafs 2001-2002 *Clark Minken - Neumann College *Mike Bernardy - USHL: Indianapolis Ice, St. Norbert College Colorado Jr. Eagles 2013-2016 * Levi Weber - Colorado Eagles League Staff *Don Thorne - Chairman of the Board *Ron White - Commissioner/President *M.F. Schurman - Deputy Commissioner/Vice President *Laura Ellis - Secretary *Carl Brown - Director of Publicity *Arthur Kitano - Referee in Chief References League Web Site * Western States Hockey League Category:Ice hockey leagues Category:Western States Hockey League